Uso Tsuki
"Aikatsu... It could be labeled poison and we'd all drink it anyway." Basic Details Uso Tsuki is the protagonist of Aikatsu Legend: Distortion. She is a pop type, wannabe idol who attends Origin Academy. She's one of the first girl's who started the underground idol campaign. She is 13 years old, originally from the Hoenn region and her preferred brand is Everlasting Bloom at the beginning of Aikatsu Legend Distortion. Backstory Uso was raised in a very rural area of Hoenn by her mother and Makota Kohaku- the mother of Mai Kohaku and Zyra Kohaku. As a young child Uso often got ridiculed for her bland appearance, no one really approached her either due her seemingly always annoyed expression on her face. Uso constantly dealt with body image issues, mainly due to media and all the supermodels shown on TV. She looked at all the girl's in her class mimicking them and trying to look pretty and go on diets, Uso soon attempted to copy them- dieting and wearing an excessive amount of ribbons. Her mother called her out on this, telling Uso quite frankly it was a fruitless attempt to be popular and if Uso tried it again she'd get incredibly mad. Although her mother let Uso keep some of the ribbons but never let her approach any of the popular kids. From a young age Uso excelled in battling, raising up Pokémon at rapid rates- but whenever her Pokémon evolved her mother took them away from her and told her to test herself by always using weak Pokémon. Quickly Uso learnt to seek out Everstones so her Pokémon would never evolve or get taken away. But having to abandon Pokémon she had worked hard to train took a mental toll on Uso. At this time Uso needed some support other than her Pokémon and family, so she turned to television- all the drama and gameshows bored her to death. The only thing she'd ever watch on TV were Pokémon Showcases and the occasional Aikatsu Performance. Her favourite Pokémon performer was a performer called Pippi Kanpekina, she idolised Pippi's unapologeticness to just be herself. So when at school she meant a boy called Karl who was unapologetic about dressing up in girl's clothing and acting, they quickly became close friends. It was about this point that Uso decided that when she was older she'd stand right where Pippi did on the showcase floor next to Karl and they'd perform their little heart's out with their Pokémon, they often had long chats about it... Until Uso met a strange Woman calked Hiro Hinata, who had the ability to predict the future. She told Uso, after Uso told Hiro her dream, that showcases would disappear after Aya Asami dropped out of Origin Academy. This sent Uso in a panic, she wouldn't let anyone stop her from achieving her dream- she wouldn't let Aya or anyone else stop it. She vowed to go to Origin Academy to stop Aya from leaving. But when she got to the Academy... It was too late. Aya was dead and she'd been buried with the entirety of the entertainment industry. Appearance Uso Tsuki has remarkably dark brown hair which is similar the shade that you'd find on a pine tree. Her hair can only be described as jagged yet poofy as it cascades slightly past her shoulders. She has two long bangs and a small fringe that lines her forehead. On one of her bangs she has a small, daisy yellow ribbon that neatly attaches to it. She has another yellow ribbon but on the top of her head, neatly tying her messy bun at the top. Uso has a small figure with slightly chubby thighs and arms, her skin is pale and is covered with a few beauty spots here and there. The most notable beauty spot is one right under one of her topaz eyes. Personality The most notable thing about Uso is her overwhelming ability to be completely Stubborn no matter how severe or what the situation is. She's quick to speak up about someone if they annoy her and has little to no tolerance for those who aren't 100% committed to the underground idol project. Despite the fact her and Kari founded the underground idol group Uso isn't the most welcoming leader, often straight up insulting those who first join. She's won't sugarcoat anything for anyone and isn't often empathetic when people are overwhelmed with emotion. However, this is kinda hypocritical as Uso is quickly overwhelmed by crowded spaces and situations she's not happy with. She's kind of a crybaby who's terrified of anyone seeing her crying. She feels overwhelmed with expectations and hopes that if she's brash and upfront with people it will lower their expectations of her. She's very opinionated but will listen to others when she thinks is necessary, however she'll listen to Kari the most. The way to tell if Uso classifies you as a friend is to see how many jokes she makes about you, if she makes a lot- then you're definitely her friend. If she just kinda ignores you, she has no interest in you. Despite all Uso's insecurities and daddy issues and sister issues she does have a soft spot, she loves to laugh and gets overwhelmed with joy when performing and being with people she likes. Alignment and Feelings on Media Ban Uso kinda understands the effect the Media can have on people, especially with her issues in the past with her body image that still echoes into current time. But that being said Uso is incredibly selfish and just wishes to achieve her dream, she's pro idol. She feels that if she never had gotten into performing she'd never have met some of the only people she can tolerate, so she views idols and performing as an overall good thing. Relationships Kari/Karl Akihito- Friends a VERY young age, they know they're best friends because they've both agreed they want to annoy eachother forever. Kari often boosts Uso's mood and Uso often helps Kari control themselves and brings them back to earth. Aya Asami- Despises, feels it's her fault entirely that the idol ban is in place. Pippi Kanpekina- Looks up to the performer immensely and wishes to meet her one day. Hiro Hinata- Hiro sends Uso cryptic texts sometimes, Uso kinda finds it annoying but is too lazy to block Hiro so... Etymology Uso (うそ) On its own can be translated to the world 'use' or 'used' but most commonly it means 'falsity'. Tsuki (月) Just means Moon. The two words combined however, mean the word 'Liar'. Pokemon Quinine Quinine is a male Oddish and was Uso's first Pokémon that her mother didn't take away, the Oddish constantly carries around an everstone earring. The Oddish is constantly looking for food to e n d u l g e in and if you refuse to give Quinine food they'll track down every Oddish in the span of 100 miles and they'll congregate to razor leaf your eyes out. Quinine gets quickly addicted to things and is hard to pull away from things like snacks and Televisions. Also, Quinine has a strange love for socks as Uso first first found him in a shoe shop trying to sleep in a shoe. His moves are: Razor Leaf, Stun spore, Sludge bomb and Double team. Morphine Morphine is a female Venipede who's incredibly shy, if you dare touch morphine they will jump 3 feet into the air- making a strange hissing noise and she'll run away. Hates water but loves to be tickled. Will sleep in the middle of Uso's bed and jump around her dorm at 3am just because she can. Morphine's moves include: Poison Tail, steamroller, Toxic spikes and Signal beam. Trivia • Uso was the first character designed for Aikatsu Legend: Distortion • Uso is the only distortion original character who appeared in the original Ailegend. • Uso is a Scorpio and born on the 17th of October. • Uso is known to get particularly salty when playing Mario kart. • Once shoplifted a pen. Gallery See Uso Tsuki/Image Gallery